


Always

by HeyItsKayliKat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Daichi Best Wingman, F/M, How Do I Tag, i messed up the first time uploading this, idk what I did, implied ships, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsKayliKat/pseuds/HeyItsKayliKat
Summary: "What is always," you asked suddenly staring at the stars that shined in both your eyes."A forever", he whispered softly.-You weren't always as quiet as you were, that was a fact. But when an incident happened during your last year of Junior High, you changed drastically and now left alone to fight the battles you held in your head, until a certain someone reached their hand out to you, and brings you back from a seemingly never ending oblivion.





	1. (1) - New and Old Faces

I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to keep my eyes closed forever. However, that was impossible. Next thing, I knew, my best friend, was jumping on my bed, and playing music. 

       "Ugh, Yuu get off, your really heavy," I groaned, sitting, up, as he finally got off.

       "Y/N, it's your first day of high school, and we only have two years of it to spend together, now hurry up, and get dressed we have to go," he said, throwing my uniform at me, and bouncing around my room. 

I swung my legs over the side of my bed, as I threw the blankets off my body, relieving me of this warmth, and stared at Yuu again, "I can't change when your in here, idiot."

He blushed, red, and quickly jumped out of the room, as I locked the door behind him. Sighing, I quickly, changed, putting on tights underneath the skirt, before adjusting the bow around my neck. Putting on my blazer, I fluffed my hair, before grabbing my bag, and walking downstairs. The house was empty except for me and Yuu, as usual. Petting my cat, Floofer (since he was a fluffy boy) I slipped my shoes on, and closed the door behind me. 

Karasuno, was only a bus ride, away from my and Yuu's house. Yuu lived next to me all my life, and even though, he was a year older than me, he still stayed with me, and kept in full contact. I often, went with him to his volleyball games as well. 

That's another thing. Volleyball. I personally loved watching it, but playing was a different story. I couldn't place due to the fact, I has asthma, and it could be exhausting. None the less, Yuu somehow, got me to be Assistant Manger for the Karasuno's boys volleyball team. I haven't met the team yet, and today I would be. Yuu however was suspended for two weeks from club activities after an argument that ended with him pushing the principal. 

       "Hey, Yuu," I asked, "Are the third-years scary?"

Yuu laughed, before smiling, "No, but Dachi, can be very scary if you mess with him."

      "Daichi? He's the captain now right," I asked, tilting my head a bit, looking at Yuu again.

He nodded, "Yep, he is. He's nice though trust me."

I knew only Asaashi, but for Yuu, that was a sensitive topic, for him. I stayed quiet, lost in my thoughts again.

Yuu often also talked about the third-year manager as well. Her is Kiyoko-san, and she was kind enough to email me, informing me, too meet, her at the gym, after school.  Clutching the straps of my  bag, me and Yuu, got on the bus. I sat near a window, and Yuu took the seat next to me. Grabbing my earbuds, I handed him one, and together, we listened to music, on our way too school.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was in Class 1-5. I grinned walking in I spotted a very familiar face.

     "Hitoka-chan," I called out, sliding into the desk next to her.

She gave me a small, smile, and relief flooded her face, "Y/N-chan.......thank god your in this class....I don't think I could survive if you weren't."

I smiled, pulling out a notebook, and my sketchbook. I put my phone away and smiled at her. 

     "Well, I'm glad we are in the same class together as well," I tell her.

We continue chatting again, as more unfamiliar faces flood, into the room. I sighed, closing my eyes, for a moment, before taking a deep breath. 

     "Hey, Y/N.....you okay still," Hitoka suddenly asked me.

I nodded, "I'm going to be fine Hitoka-chan. That was last year. There was a reason why I didn't go to Aoba Josai in the first place. Plus your here, so that makes it even better."

I was glad, Hitoka was the only person I saw so far from junior high. I glanced around double checking some of the faces, to make sure, I didn't skip over anyone. I watched as Hitoka pulled out a sketchbook. She was very good at drawing, and organizing, since her mom works for a design company. 

I let out a small sigh again, and pulled out my sketchbook as well. I may not be the best at drawing but I sure liked to do it. 

Smiling again, I grabbed a pencil, and began to doodle some random characters. Happy ones. We both kept drawing until we hear the door open, and our teacher walk in. I closed my sketchbook, putting it back in my bag, and looked up to the board, pencil, in hand ready for notes and introductions.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When lunch rolled around,  I waved bye to Hitoka, and went to find, Yuu. He asked me to eat with him today, so I walked slowly up the steps. I found him, sitting with a bald kid. Hesitantly, I walked over to him.

     "Hey," I said, as he looked at me.

     "Ahhhhh Y/N-chan," he said smiling, "You kept your word."

    "Yeah,....so your in class three huh," I stated bluntly.

Yuu was silent, "Yeah....what class are you in?"

I looked at him, and grinned a bit, "Five."

The bald kid next to him, gasped slightly, before looked away, "Yu, you know a cute, and smart girl. Why didn't you tell me this?"

Yuu laughed slightly, before smiling at me again, "Y/N this is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Ryu, this is L/N, F/N. She's a first year here, and she's kinda off limits."

      "Awe why," Tanaka whined, slightly.

I stared him right in the eyes, "Cause, I'm not afraid to kick your unborn children."

Tanaka went silent, and looked away, taking a bite of his lunch. I sat smugly, and ate a bite of my lunch, before looking up at the two again. It was kinda nice to meet a few other people here. Smiling, I took another bite, and looked around. The second years didn't even seem to mind, a first year being here. I was in my own world before tuning into Tanaka's and Yuu's conversation.

    "I don't wanna play again...if he won't be there," Yuu was saying.

    "We need our libero, though, and your the best one," Tanaka responded, looking at Yuu, "You shouldn't just quit on us."

    "I won't be quitting if he comes back," he mumbled, "Plus I'm still suspended remember."

Tanaka nodded, before I interrupted again. 

    "Yuu....you love volleyball, so I don't see why one person will be holding you back from playing," I told him, "I get he's the ace and all but......you really shouldn't stop...."

   "You don't understand Y/N," he replied, "Anyways, let's just stop talking about this."

The silence that surrounded us was tense, and awkward. I felt bad for opening my mouth. We still had time before lunch was over. I cleaned up, and turned to the boys again.

   "So for trying to intervine when I wasn't needed," I said, before turning around, "See ya later."

Calmly, I walked down the steps, outside, to where the vending machines were, I grabbed a F/D and sighed, opening it, and taking a sip. It was a nice day out, as I looked up at the clouds before, making my way back to my classes, for the rest of the day.

     "Y/N-chan where did you go," Hitoka asked, when I walked back into the classroom, and took my seat next to her.

      "I was eating lunch, with Yuu again, but he kinda got irritated with me, so I left a little ealier to grab a drink," I told her, grabbing my notebook again, as the bell rang for class to begin.

      "I hope everything ends, well Y/N-chan," Hitoka said, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back at her before turning to the board. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luckily the rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. That made me happy, as I walked to my locker, to grab my bag, before heading to the gym, where the volleyball club was supposed to practice in. I decided not to change, since I forgot to grab my gym uniform, and was too lazy to run all the way back to my locker. They gym was open, when I walked to the gates. I took my time, not wanting to run.  I walked into the gym, and immediately saw a few people inside the gym. Tanaka, was there, along side what I assumed was the rest of the team and the vice-principal.  

They were all scolding two boys, one with dark hair, and one with orange fluffy hair. I stared silent, as suddenly, they two boys were arguing.  The principal took one, large male with black hair too the side, and when he came back, the two boys were locked outside the gym, being told they weren't allowed to practice until they get along. It was Tanaka who noticed me standing there first.

    "Ah Y/N-chan, good to see you.....how come your here," he asked.

I gave him a form, as the black haired male from earlier, grabbed a piece of paper.

    "Ah L/N-san, your a new assistant manager correct," the male asked.

I nodded, looking at the members that walked over towards me the the male. The said male, set the paper down, and smiled at me, "Well, nice to meet you, I'm Samawura Daichi, the captain of the team."

The others introduced themselves, but my eyes locked on to a silver haired male that stood next to Samawura. His brown eyes met mine, as he smiled, "Nice to meet you L/N-chan, I'm Sugawara Koshi. I'm the vice-captain."

I smiled slightly, "N-nice to meet you all too."

I couldn't understand though, my cheeks suddenly heated up, as I glanced back at the third year, who just introduced himself to me. I took a deep breath before looking around again.

Sugawara Koshi huh?


	2. (2) - Helping Hand

The first practice went smoothly, after the two first years who I learned to be Kageyama and Hinata were kicked out. I also got to meet the other manager, Kiyoko, who was by far prettier than me. I was happy, helping out Sawamura run practice, and help Kiyoko, and Takeda-sensei, since he was jumpy. When the practice, ended, there was a loud knock on the doors. Something told me, it was the two first years, who were kicked out. I rushed to the door, sliding it open.

        "U-um Can I help you," I asked.

        "We want to make a deal with the third years," the orange haired one said. 

That must be Hinata, I thought so the scarier one must be Kageyama. I sighed before calling out Sawamura and Sugawara. Smiling to them quickly, I turned back, to finish putting the equipment away. Just as I finished, the third years closed the door, and chuckled.

        "What happened," I blurted out.

        "Ah, we will be having a 3 v 3 match, those two against us, with me and Tanaka on either side, playing with them," he told me grinning, "Of course, if they lose, Kageyama can't be a setter anymore, for the team."

My eyes widened, "He's a setter?"

        "Wait, Y/N....you haven't heard of the 'King of the Court'," Sugawara asked me.

        "I-I have but, I never paid attention....I didn't know he went here though," I replied, "I thought he would of went to Aoba Josai or Shiratorizawa."

        "Honestly same," Sugawara said, "But I think, it has to do with the real meaning of that nickname of his."

I was too tired to pry any more. I grabbed, my bag and made my way to the door. I stepped outside, the cool night air getting me. Tanaka was out there speaking with the two first years. I looked over there as they froze and turned to look back at me.

        "Tanaka-sempai, you don't have to worry, I won't say anything," I said, "I know your going to help them."

He let out a sigh of relief, and flashed me a smile, "Thanks Y/N. I see why Yuu says your his best friends, your pretty chill."

I let out a small and flustered laugh, as my cheeks turned a rosy red. None the less, I clutched my bag, and walked towards them, and grinned.

        "I assume you guys need to be here early, so what time," I asked, "I'll come as well, and help you guys," I told them.

All three of them, stood in shocked, as Tanaka and Hinata, gave me big smiles. 

Tanaka wrapped me into a hug, "Ah Y/N-chan your awesome."

I just smiled, "No prob, you have Yuu's number, so he can give you mine, and you can text me the details," I told him, beginning to walk away, "See ya Tanaka-sempai, Hinata and Kageyama-kun."

When, I was out of sight, Tanaka fell over.

        "She called me sempai," he said.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were meeting at the school at 5:00, so I left my house at 4:15, to make sure I was there on time. I smiled a bit, happy to lend them a helping hand. It was my new 'job' after all. I wanted to do the best I could. I grabbed a few bento's as well, telling the male per last night, I'd bring them some breakfast for when they finished so they wouldn't be hungry. I also set aside, mine and Yuu's lunch, since Yuu needs his meals too. Smiling to myself again, I reached the gym, where the two first years were waiting.

        "Ah, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun," I said grinning, "Morning."

        "Morning Y/N-chan," Hinata said yawning. 

        "Ah, Tanaka-sempai should be here, in about fiveish minutes," I told the males.

They nodded, as we stood in a very awkward silence. I looked around the gym, and my gaze landed on he sky. It was just beginning to rise. I loved the shade of orange it was. Finally, I heard some footsteps, and saw Tanaka standing their with the keys to the gym.

        "Ah, morning, Tanaka-sempai," I said, and reached into my bag, "I brought the bentos for afterwards for you three afterwards."

        "Y/N you made five," Tanaka pointed out.

I looked down and groaned, "I was tired last night, so I must of screwed up counting."

He nodded, as he unlocked the gym, and turned the lights on. Hinata and Kageyama raced to the closet to grab the net, and volleyballs. I helped set up the net, but struggled a lot. One reason Yuu liked being around me so much, was that I was shorter than him, reaching about 149 cm. (lmao short problems) Hitoka was the same height, so she felt comfortable around me. Luckily, Tanaka helped me. I gave him a small bow, before rushing into the closet. I was glad, I wore leggings with my uniform, so my skirt wouldn't expose me. 

I pushed the cart of volleyballs out, when the door to the gym suddenly opened. All four of us froze, eyes locked in fear on the door. It was the silver haired male who stepped inside the gym. We all let out a sigh of relief.

        "I knew you'd be helping them, Tanaka," Sugawara said smiling, at him and the third years, "You never ask for the keys to the gym."

He gazed around the gym, and his gaze met mine, "Oh, Y/N-san."

        "Morning," I said, pushing the cart, and leaving it by the net. 

Tanaka patted my head and grinned, "She's helping us as well."

        "Ah," he said.

Sugawara flashed me a grateful smile, before walking over to the other males. They began talking and soon enough, I was tossing to them. After an hour and a half, the boys cleaned up, and went to shower and change quickly. They came back, and bolted over.

        "I'm hungry, so I'm going to run to the vending machine," Sugawara said, "I'll be back."

        "Wait, I packed an extra bento," I said cutting him off.

He froze and turned back around, "What?"

        "I made bentos for them," I said nodding to Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama, "For breakfast, but I was tired last name and miscounted, and made five."

Suga grinned none the less, and took the extra one from me. He sat next to Tanaka, and opened the bento. We all followed him, "Thank you for the food!"

The males dug in immediately.

        "Woah, Y/N, you can really cook," Tanaka exclaimed, "How can you cook so well."

I shrugged and looked away, "My mom isn't home a lot, so it's usually just me at home."

        "Awe, where does she go," Hinata blurted out.

Tanaka elbowed him, and growled slightly, "Don't ask that. It's probably personal."

        "No no it's fine," I said, "My mom, isn't cut out to be a mom. She'd rather party, and do other things, so she's either at some guys house, or on business trip, since she works for some company that's huge overseas."

I frowned slightly, but forced myself to cheer up, "But, it's fine, I have my cat, and can fend for myself."

They were silent as they finished their meals. It was awkward though, as we waved goodbye and all of us headed towards our classes. Sighing, when I got to my desk, I placed my arms on the desk, and closed my eyes for a quick cat-nap.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The days blended together for a bit after that. Waking up early to help the males practice, and leave later in the night. I sat down beside Hitoka, not grabbing my bentos yet, and began reading out a few notes to her, that she missed. That's when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up startled.

        "Y/N, there's a third year the door asking for you," my classmate Nico told me.

I nodded, "Oh, Okay?"

I got up, and she smirked at me, "He's cute."

My cheeks flared up, as I looked away, and made my way to the door. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before stepping out. Hinata and Sugawara greeted me. Hinata held a volleyball in his hands.

        "Y/N-chan, let's go outside, and practice together," he said smiling, "Or do you wanna watch."

I shook my head, "I'll join you, just have to run something to someone, can you wait for me in the stairwell?"

        "Of course, Y/N-chan," Hinata said. 

I bowed a quick thanks, and dashed to Yuu's room. Like usual he was sitting with Tanaka. I set down the two bentos in front of him, and smiled.

        "Oh Y/N, thank you, I was starving, " he said, "Wait why are there two of them?"

        "I'm not that hungry, enjoy," I said not giving him time to respond before I dashed off, to where Sugawara and Hinata were waiting for me. I followed them outside, to a shady area near the gym. The boys took off their jackets, and set their lunches down. I grabbed the ball from Hinata. 

        "Alright, you know the drill Y/N," Sugawara said.

I nodded, "Yep."

I tossed him the ball, knowing Hinata needed to work on receives, and let Sugawara spike the ball too him. I smiles proudly to myself, watching them, and helping them out. After about twenty minutes of helping them, we all sat down. Sugawara and Hinata pulled out their bentos as, I came over and sat down, across from them.

        "Ah Y/N-chan, where id your lunch," Hinata asked.

I shrugged, "I gave it to my friend, I wasn't very hungry."

I rolled the ball around on the ground as they ate, with a calming silence settling around us. Suddenly though Hinata jumped up, announcing he wanted a drink, and ran off to the vending machine. Sugawara set his now empty bento down and looked at me.

        "Your friends, with Nishinoya, right," he asked me suddenly.

        "Y-yeah, we've been neighbors since our births," I said, "Why?"

        "Do you think he's going to come back an play volleyball with us again," Sugawara asked me, a hint of sadness in his voice, "I mean....Asahi hasn't come back yet, but...."

        "Yuu, hasn't really touched a volleyball since," I responded, "And I don't think he'll come back, unless, he comes back. Me and Tanaka have talked to him...I mean he's still suspended but...."

        "I thought so," Sugawara mumbled, "I've tried talking to Asashi but....he's stubborn in his own way."

        "They both are," I responded, letting a light sigh out. 

I sat up stretching, and stood up. I looked down and smiled, "Well, I'll do my best, to help as much as I can."

Sugawara nodded, and gave me a sweet smile, "Thanks Y/N-chan."

        "No problem," I responded turning around, and heading towards the building, "I'll see you later!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I told Daichi that I would be a little late to practice, as I walked upstairs to where the third year classes were. Shakily, I stood outside Class 3. From what I remember about Asahi, when I went to a few of Yuu's matches was that he looked scarier than he was. I recalled once Yuu said he was like a gentle giant, in a way. I was cautious when I opened the door. I peeked my head in. A girl in the class noticed me and bounced over smiling.

        "Hey, can I help ya," she asked me cherrfully. 

I was shaky still, but forced myself to nod my head, "Y-yes, is, A-asahi here?"

        "The scary dude," she said, "Yeah he's here give me a second."

        "T-thanks," I mumbled, and happily, relaxed against the wall. 

I had to speak with him, and try to get him to come back. Even though Yuu was gone for a month, I wanted to try and fix this. I had a month, and I was going to keep going until he comes to his senses. I jumped when the tall third year, bounded over, scratching his neck awkwardly. 

        "Um......you needed me," he mumbled, looking away.

        "Asahi-sempai.....I....um," I began, "I'm a close friend of Yuu, and I just joined the volleyball club, as their manager after Kiyoko-Sempai leaves. I just.....why haven't you come back. I know it's only been a little bit but, Yuu won't come back unless you do, and I don't like the idea of that happening."

Asahi was silent, and looked down, his face darkening slightly, "I don't think I can come back....L/N-san." 

        "But why," I retorted, "You can't win every game, and one loss shouldn't bring you down this hard. Why it is is beyond me. Just because your the ace doesn't mean your unstoppable."

Asahi remained silent.

        "Your allowed to make mistakes, everyone does," I told him, before releasing myself from the wall.

        "Please, just think about it....the team won't be the same without you, and it''s devastating to think that they might lose two members that are key to the team," I said, "See you around.....bye."

I walked down the hall, leaving the third year alone with his thoughts. I couldn't think of anything else to say, as I walked down the steps. I just wanted Yuu to not give up. By what I know too, Asahi is a great player and for him to just quit like that is upsetting to me. 

I let out my breath I was holding. That took a lot of my courage to speak with him. I recollected myself though, and walked into the gym.

Sugawara sent me a wave, when he noticed me walking to Kiyoko. I stood next to her, and observed, my eyes locking on two new people in the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.
> 
> So in my summary i mention that your quieter....i want to point out that your quietness will show more in later chapters. i kinda based the reader-ish person based off some of my own traits where i warm up very quickly to people who make me feel comfortable so thats all i wanted to say.
> 
> byeeee  
> -kayli


	3. (3) - First Years, First Flight

It's been a week since you've finally met all the old and new members to the volleyball team. One was a male named Tadashi Yamaguchi. He was a taller drak green haired boy with adorable freckles. The other was a lamppost named Kei Tsukishima. He was basically a salty prick. During the week you had helped Sugawara and Tanaka train Kageyama and Hinata and finally that Satuatday morning came for the 3 vs 3 match. Happily I skipped down the street, holding onto my bag happily. Kiyoko texted me the night before and informed me on what time I should be there.

The gym was unlocked when I arrived and I was met with the two third years. 

"Good morning," I said a bit quietly letting out a small yawn. 

I was happy but still sleepy. None the less I put a smile on my face and set my bag down.

"Didn't sleep well," Sugawara asked me, a worried look on his face.

I shook my head before reaching for my bag again, "I was up late last night cooking bentos for all of you...for after the game so you won't be as hungry."

The males smiled at me.

"Thank you Y/N-chan," Sawamura said bowing slightly in thanks.

Sugawara followed suit and grinned, "Thank you, Y/N."

I blushed slightly before smiling back at them, "It's no big deal, I just wanna do my best for you all."

"Kiyoko definitely is leaving the team in good hands for the next two years," Sawamura stated, "Athough Y/N you might want to see later on about an assistant manager. It might be helpful to you with our first years." 

"I definitely will," I responded sitting down for a moment. 

I leaned against the wall my eyes closed enjoying the rare silence that was inside the gym. All that was really heard were Sawamura's and Sugawara's light conversation. Soon though the door burst open and in came the two rowdy first years and Tanaka right behind them.

"Oh Y/N your here already," Hinata exclaimed, "You beat me and Kageyama."

"There was a race," I asked confused.

Kageyama whacked Hinata's head,"Don't involve her into this."

I stood letting out a sigh as the other two first years arrived.

"Ah, Morning Tsukishima, Yamaguchi ," I said to the two males.

"Morning," Tsukishima replied solemnly before walking past me to set his bag down. 

Yamaguchi bowed as a quick apology, "Morning Y/N-chan."

"Good luck today alright, tell Tsukishima I said so," I said smiling at the obviously nervous male, "You'll do great remember the punishment is for the two idiots over there alright."

Yamaguchi seemed to lighten up at my words. Satisfied I walked over to the supply closet to help the third years put the net up. Everything was set up rather quickly and soon Sawamura, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were ready on one side of the net with Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama on the other side. Me and Sugawara were standing off to the side. Kiyoko was with me helping keep track of the score. 

"Well....here they go," I mumbled as the game began. 

The game was for a small amount of time uneventful. But soon Kageyama and Hinata began to shine. And that was with a toss from Kageyama to Hinata. It was fast and no one saw it coming. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were at a loss for words. Sawamura was silent as well.

"W-What was that," I mumble in shock, "That w-was......"

"A quick," Sugawara mumbled, "A quick attack."

The gym was silent for a few moments before Tanaka let out a cheer, smacking the first years back. 

The game went on, Tsukishima who started to take it seriously was beginning to block more of their moves but anytime their attack was in my play, Kageyama and Hinata were unstoppable.

"They....they are amazing," I mumbled, "They can really play." 

I smiled proud that I was able to help them practice as well. The whistle blew as the second set ended, with each side winning a set. And of course Hinata and Kageyama won the last set, keeping Kageyama's position in motion. Everyone was exhausted after the match. I knew it was time as I grabbed my bag.

"Um, I made lunches for everyone," I mumbled a bit shyly. I was still bad at speaking out. 

"Y/N cooked for us again," Tanaka exclaimed running over and grabbing a bento. 

I nodded as I handed them out to everyone. I handed one to Kiyoko and she smiled, "Thank you Y/N-chan."

"Y/N your my favorite kouhai," Tanaka yelled out. 

Y/N blushed deeply before looking away. Little did she know the other male third years were thinking the exact same thing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day, I walked again to school with Yuu for the first time in a few weeks. He was happy to see me waiting outside for him as I explained to him how the club was going.

"The first years are really amazing, Yuu you should really give it a chance once your suspension is over. They need their libro."

Yuu looked away and I sighed dropping the subject. 

"Oh by the way I found this group they are actually really good," I began pulling out my phone and earbuds. I handed one to Yuu and together we boarded the bus.

After about twenty minutes, we were at our school. We were still sharing headphones but none the less were laughing together like old times. Though once we were past the gates we split up. I headed for the gym, hoping to see someone there. Lucky for me inside were the two third years again.

"Ah, Sawamura-sempai, Sugawara-sempai, Morning," I said to them cheerfully.

"Morning, Y/N," Sugawara responded. 

"You guys are here early, honestly I was expecting the hyper duo," I responded looking at the door before turning back to them.

Sugawara scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "We were just aiming to get some more practice in. Wait Y/N....can you serve for us?"

Sawamura was about to speak but I cut him off, "Sure." 

Sawamura looked surprised as I walked to the opposite side of the net, a ball in hand.

Quickly the males got into position. I took a deep breathe before opening my eyes, tossing the ball up and hitting it before it soared across the net. The males were obviously shocked as they were a second behind but nonetheless set up a perfect toss and spike. 

"Y/N, give us another," Sugawara yelled out. 

I smiled and nodded as I have them another spike. This went on for about twenty minutes before I really needed a break.

"Y/N your serves are near prefect, why don't you play for the girls team," Sawamura asked.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my inhaler. Opening it, I pushed the small can in as it gave me the medicine I needed. "Asthma, I've had since I was little so I tend to get tired out pretty quickly. That's why my last couple of serves were shaky." 

Sugawara and Sawamura nodded before looking at me with concern, "Then why didn't you tell us sooner you needed a break?"

"It's not that big of a deal," I mumbled. 

"Anyways, how did you learn to serve like that?"

i grinned, "My childhood friend plays and I help him practice......I watched a lot of volleyball games just so I could help him."

"Awe Y/N that's so sweet," Sugawara said as he glanced at the clock, "Ah well we better shower and change. See ya later Y/N." 

"We will clean up so you can get going," Sawamura added. 

I nodded grabbing my bag. I waved them a farewell before heading to my class. Yet my cheeks flushed.

He called me sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =w= hope this is oki ;3;  
> -kayli


	4. (4) - She's a Smart One

A week after Sugawara and Sawamura realized I know more about volleyball then they thought, Takeda-Sensei came running to the gym before the afternoon practice started, He announced that Aoba Johsai also known as Seijoh requested a practice match on one condition. Kageyama takes the role of setter instead of Sugawara. I glanced at the third year who stayed silent keeping his usual smile on his face. I couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment and sadness in his eyes. I made a mental note to speak to him after practice. None the less the match was accepted and was planned for next Tuesday.

"Y/N," Hinata called out to me, "Can you serve to me so I can work on receiving?"

I nodded picking up a ball, "Alright, get ready," 

Carefully, I tossed the ball up and hitting it so it would go across the net. Hinata clumsily got it, then gave the ball back to me.

"One more please," he said.

I sighed knowing what was going to happen, and prepared to keep going for awhile. Unfortunately after 15 minutes, Hinata was still jumpy, "One more."

"I really need a break," I tried to tell him.

"Please Y/N-chan one more, please,: he begged leaving me unable to speak as now I was wheezing. 

Luckily for me Kiyoko and Sugawara were watching us. Kiyoko grabbed the inhaler from my bag, as Sugawara came over to scold Hinata, explaining to him, that I didn't have as much stamina as him. Hinata apologized as, I took my inhaler. I waved him off giving him a reassuring smile, before going to sit down for a few minutes,

"Sorry, Y/N-chan," Sawamura said as I sat down, "I should of stopped him sooner."

"It's good, Sawamura-sempai," I said to him, "It's partly my fault for giving in to easily."

He shook his head smiling a bit, before patting my head and walking off to get some more team drills put together. Someone chuckled next to me and I turned to see Sugawara grinning.

"I don't think I've ever seen Daichi like a kouhai so much," he said to me, "Your doing good, Y/N-chan."

I couldn't help but grin, "Thank you, Sugawara-sempai."

"No problem," he said.

I jumped up before he could walk away, "Ah, Sugawara-sempai, can I talk to you after practice for a moment," I asked, "I just wanted to check a few things, with you..."

He blushed slightly before nodding his head, "Sure."

I grinned, "Thank you!"

He ran back to the team and join in on the drills. Kiyoko sat next to me, and for a bit we sat in silence, watching the team and taking notes for future reference. My gaze kept landing on Sugawara, but mostly I was able to keep focused on the task at hand. Soon practice ended, and I stood outside waiting to speak with Sugawara for a moment. He came over after a few minutes.

"Hey, Y/N-chan," he said, "So what do you want to talk about."

"One, are you okay," I asked him.

He seemed a bit taken aback by that question, "Yeah...what do you mean but asking that."

"When Takeda-sensei, said about Kageyama being the setter for the match, you seemed sad about it....," I said.

He seemed even more taken aback now, "W-what....?"

"Your eyes, they looked sad when he said it, " I told him smiling a little bit, "I could tell you seemed disappointed."

He sighed, "Your very watchful Y/N-chan."

"It's a talent of mine," I joked, "So what's really on your mind, and not just what you think we want to hear."

"Kageyama, is way more talented than I am," he began, "His skill is miles ahead of me when it comes to playing setter and I just can't compete with him. I think he's going to replace me this season and...."

"Because it's your last year here you want to play as much as possible," I said.

He nodded, "I love to play and realizing my spot might be taken, just...hurts me....I want to keep playing with the team I love the most."

I stood thinking for a moment, "I do think....Kageyama will be playing a lot....I can't say he wont be...but Sugawara-sempai....you do have a lot of talent in you. You are still a different person from Kageyama....so play the game the way you want to play it. There will be a time, where your going to be put it, and your worth will be shown. So keep the hope going."

Sugawara stood speechless, before quickly hugging me, "Thank you, Y/N-chan." 

I blushed at the contact but smiled, my heart swelling with joy, "Not a problem, Sugawara-sempai. I'm glad I could help."

He pulled away fro me grinning, "I'll definitely, show what I can do. See ya, Y/N-chan."

He turned around running towards the gates, where I assumed his best-friend was waiting for him. I smiled and let out a sigh in relief. I felt like I did something good, and with that grabbed my bag, heading home.

\- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, I was at the school early yet again. In a few days was the practice match against Aoba Johsai, and everyone seemed pumped about it, which made me smile. It was good everyone was excited for the match. It semeed to inspire everyone on the team. Sugawara looked a lot better too. Determination in his eyes instead of sadness. Kiyoko noticed his change too and could only chuckle. 

"All right, good work this morning," Daichi yelled out.

"Y/N," Tanaka yelled out, "Do you have any breakfast?"

I nodded, tossing him a breakfast bento I made, in case he asked, "There ya go."

He grinned tears coming down his face causing me to sweat drop. 

"Our precious manager," he cried out, as I backed away, a bit nervously, but none the less gave a small smile to him. 

I waved goodbye to the team as I stepped outside, taking a breathe of fresh air, before heading to the vending machines. I didn't change from my uniform this morning, so I didn't have to stop by the locker room. Once at the machine, I stared at all the drinks for a second before sticking with F/D. I smiled taking a sip, before heading towards my homeroom. As I was about to step into the building, Hinata came sprinting over, Kageyama in tow. 

"Y/N-chan," he yelled out before reaching me a couple seconds later, "Can you practice with me and Kageyama, at lunch?" 

"We'll be careful," Kageyama said, referring to last night.

I nodded, "Sure."

They grinned bowing to me in thanks before heading to their homerooms, leaving me with a smile on my face. I shook my head walking down the hall.

I was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet heres another chappy
> 
> byeee?  
> -kayli


	5. (5) - Old Memories

Soon the Tuesday of our practice match arrived. As usual i came early in the morning only to be met with the entire team there, practicing.

        "Ah Y/N," Hinata yelled out. He saw the bags I carried and grinned, "You brought bentos again?"

I nodded, "Yes, but not breakfast ones today. They are for after the game, so you guys won't have to wait till we are home."

Tanaka froze before turning to me, "Y/N-chan your a true saint."

I flushed waving him off before smiling again, "It's not a big deal."

Kiyoko smiled at me, as a thanks before going to help the other two third years. I went towards the first years. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared before the gentle shy boy gave me a wave. I waved back and turned to Hinata and Kageyama.

        "Need me to toss again this morning," I asked them as they nodded, eyes sparkling.

Quickly, we moved into our usual rhythm. I tossed the ball to Kageyama who set it to Hinata. After ten minutes, I stopped to take a break. I went to my bag and grabbed my water bottle taking a few gulps. Sugawara came over, as he wanted a breather as well.

        "Hinata and Kageyama, seem very fond of you," He noted smiling.

        "Ah yeah, I know a decent amount about volleyball, so that probably helps," I said chuckling slightly. 

Sugawara nodded, "That could be a part of it."

Setting my water bottle down, I patted Sugawara's shoulder, "You should go and practice, Sugawara-sempai. You may not be playing today but you still can't let Kageyama-kun beat you." 

Sugawara grinned, and nodded in agreement. Quickly he dashed back to Daichi and Tanaka and went back to work. I smiled in satisfaction. We could do this.

I hope I could do this.

\- - - - - - - - - -

School seemed to slow, as it felt like days had passed before the final bell, let loose freeing the students. I took a deep, saying my goodbye to Hitoka, and rushing up the stairs to meet up with Tanaka, and give Yuu money I owed him for his ice-cream, as he beat me in (favorite game) earlier this week. Walking past all the other students, not even willing to look them in the eye. I spotted Yuu walking with Tanaka out of their classroom and ran over to them.

       "Ah. Yuu," I called out to him pulling out the money I owed him, "Here."

Yuu gleamed at me, stuffing it into his pocket, before turning to Tanaka, "Good luck today. Now I'm going to get some ice cream."

I smiled waving goodbye, leaving me and Tanaka to head to the club room together. Tanaka was oddly silent, leaving me alone to think for a bit. I sighed closing my eyes and leaving out a small wish. I wanted us to win today. I hated Seijoh with a passion and to lose to them would definitely bother me a bit. 

        "You okay Y/N," Tanaka asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

I nodded, "Yeah, just, I hope you guys win today. I know it's a practice match but I have some history with some Seijoh people and I would love to see you crush them." 

Tanaka grinned, "We will crush them."

        "Good," I said satisfied, and pushed him towards the club room, "You should go get ready, We have to leave pretty soon."

He ran towards the club room as I reached into my bag. I didn't have my full uniform like Kiyoko with the all black, but I still had my jacket, so I took off my blazer and replaced it with the team's jacket.

        "Ah Y/N!"

        "Hey, Sugawara-sempai," I said smiling to him, clutching my bag, "You ready for the game today?"

He nodded, "Yeah...even though I'm not playing."

I smiled patting his shoulder, "Use this time to analyze the team then. I doubt this will be the only time we play them. May as well try to figure them out while I have the chance." 

Sugawara broke out into a grin, "Your a genius Y/N."

        "Just a thought. Your far from useless, Sugawara-sempai," I told him, as we began walking towards the bus together.

Takeda was standing outside the bus keys in hand, as he waited for all the players to arrive. He nodded to us as we stepped onto the bus. I choose the front seat next to the window, Suga right behind me. Kiyoko was most likely going to sit with me and Daichi with Sugawara. I pulled out my phone and earbuds turning on my music. Slowly the rest of the players boarded the bus. Kiyoko was the last one, and she calmly sat next to me. She gave me a small smile before, turning speaking something to Takeda-Sensei. He started the bus, and now there was no turning back.

Seijoh, here we come.

\- - - - - - - - - -

When we arrived, I stepped out and stretched my arms. Luckily Seijoh wasn't too far, but still, sitting on a bus made my muscles cramp. Everyone grabbed their bags, and calmly we walked towards the gym, where our match would be held. I kept glancing around, as my stomach was churning slightly. 

Please let no one I know see me.

I came out of my thoughts, when Daichi came back to us, scolding Tanaka and Kageyama. I giggled slightly, knowing they were being stupid again. They may look scary to others but really they were just a bunch of dorks. Sugawara glanced at me, a smile on his face, as we entered the gym. Hinata went straight to the restroom as he threw up on Tanaka, (No wonder I heard yelling on the bus) Kageyama stayed behind annoyed, by Hinata's actions. 

I pulled over a cart, so they could begin their warm-ups. Sugawara was with Kageyama, speaking quickly to him before going to Tanaka. We didn't have our libro, so that's where I was worried. After all, he attends Seijoh after all. I sat down on the bench next to Kiyoko. I couldn't help the team at the moment, since I don't play very often, but I helped Kiyoko set up her clipboard. However I felt like I was being watched, so turning to the other side, I immediately recognized quite a few people. Kunimi was one of them, as his gaze was locked on my figure. The next was Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Last was Iwazumi, who looked away the second our eyes met. 

Quickly, I stood up, and dashed out into the hallway to regain my breath and to force myself to stay calm. My hands wouldn't stop trembling. Luck was not on my side today though, as Iwazumi suddenly came through the doors. He paused on a few inches from me.

        "Hey....," He began.

        "Please don't say anything, Iwazumi-kun," I said cutting him off, "I really don't want to think about it today. 

Iwazumi sighed, "I know....but I really hate how things ended.....what he did, was completely unacceptable. You understand that I still worry about you. You just cut off ties with everyone."

        "Can you really blame me," I retorted, "I couldn't face you guys after that......"

Iwazumi nodded slowly, "None of us blame you.....just be carfeful today....he's not here now, but he requested that Kageyama plays setter the entire game."

I snorted, "Of course he did."

        "And he may still show up.....just be prepared Y/N," Iwazumi said, "Stay safe...."

He turned back towards the gym, and re-entered sparing me one last glance. I let out the breaths I was holding on too, and slowly made my way to the bathroom. Taking a few deep breaths, I regained my composure. and glanced at the mirror in front of me. 

Please let luck be on my side.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Seijoh ended up taking the first set. Currently Tanaka was shaking Hinata out of his "funk", while we all watched, unable to do anything to stop Tanaka. However, Hinata was back to normal, which made me smile. Our team's decoy was awakened. Now we can only hope to see their special attack today. 

Sugawara seemed just as relieved as I was as the second set began, hopefully this one going to be in our favor. 

        "You got this Hinata," I cheered out, smiling when he gave me a grin in return. 

We watched as our team made our comeback, and when the whistle blew signaling the end of the second set, we had the momentum, as the set belonged to us. 

        "All right guys, one more set," I began, handing out a few water bottles, "If we can take this one, the match is our win!"

        "All right!"

Just as both teams were about to get back on the court, a bunch of girls began squealing, from the viewing area above. They were looking towards the entrance, and my stomach dropped.

He was taller now, but his hair and eyes still the chocolate brown I remember. He glanced around his eyes settling on me. My stomach dropped, leaving me shaking and trembling.

        "O-Oikawa," I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> another chapter.
> 
> I'm doing my best with updating so thank you for those who read it.
> 
> byeeee
> 
> -kayli

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I suck at uploading things. Anyways sorry for spelling errors, im trying my best!
> 
> I update whenever so no promises.
> 
> See ya soon and hope this was okay!!!  
> -Kayli


End file.
